Broken Shards By Mad Mary Bonney
by Blamey-Fomorrii
Summary: I have had this story up for a while but I took it off to do some revamping.  What happens when Kagome loses her memory and starts to fall for a silver haired angel?  And who could this angel be?
1. A World Shattered

**Chapter 1**:

A World Shattered

"This is it Inuyasha! I can't stand it anymore! I'm going home!" yelled Kagome she had finally had it.

They had just defeated Naraku and the Shikon no Tama had been made whole. Weeks had gone by since she had last seen the demon-lord's face. Kagome knew he was dead and gone, but she couldn't help turning around at the slightest noise, or keeping a wary eye in the dark.

This, however, wasn't why Kagome wanted to leave. Demon-lords she could handle, but Inuyasha was a completely different story. Inuyasha had finally taken away her last straw; she could no longer stand the snide comments or the lucid remarks, or the biggest problem of all _Kikyo_. Even the thought of her name pierced a cold arrow through Kagome's heart. Inuyasha had never loved Kagome and he was unable to tell her the truth, which she was all she asked for.

"Humph." Inuyasha slumped down on the floor and everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him. There was something different about this fight, and something different about Inuyasha's attitude towards Kagome. He finally jumped up and rushed out the door after her.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He ran around and finally saw her as she ran towards the forest. "Kagome stop please, I need to speak to you! Kagome come on!" He stopped talking because he had finally caught up with her and she turned toe look at him. He was taken aback when she eyes filled with tears, "Kag-"

"Stop. Just stop. I can't stand this anymore. I am no longer going to sit around and wait for you. I don't want to be that girl."

"What girl?"

"That girl who falls for the guy who is with someone else, but she tells herself he will come around. And she dreams of the day he will finally wake up and notice her. But what is happening while she is dreaming? Nothing. I don't want to do nothing, so I am going to do something."

At that moment she put her hands on the side of his face and kissed him, deeply. When Inuyasha finally figured out what she was doing he instinctively put his arms around her. His hands were everywhere; they went up and down her back and finally ended up laced through her raven hair. When she pulled out of the kiss but not his embrace he kept his eyes closed.

"Well……." She couldn't help saying, this was the first time she had kissed Inuyasha, she had wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but she never had the nerve.

"Oh, I love you….Kikyo." With that her whole world stopped turning. She just froze, and with all the strength she pushed him away. She caught him off guard and at the perfect moment, when his hands were not in her hair, she said as quietly as she could

"Sit."

Then nothing, all she could do was run. And run, and run. She didn't even make it to the well. She wrenched the small chain around her neck and threw the Shikon no Tama on the ground back the way she had she came. When she finally stopped running, she realized she was in a clearing she'd never seen before. Instantly she knew something was wrong. She heard a low growl behind her and suddenly there was a huge burst of light. It was so bright even her eyelids couldn't protect her. Kagome felt a terrible pain in her head and she knew at that moment she was going to die.

A dark figure in the trees gazed at the limp body lying in the grass. His eyes and ears perked when she opened her eyes and gazed around. The wonder and confusion were worn on her face like clothes. _She has no memory_ the being thought sadly, _I wonder if she ever will._

She was amazingly beautiful, he stood silently watching her as she sat up looked around her. She had raven hair just like….. Not now, if he kept on thinking about her then he would go crazy, and right now he needed to focus on this girl. He allowed himself to feel some kind of pity for her, she had no idea who she was or where she was. But when the compassion and love for her started to come he quickly closed up all feelings he had for her.

"Please don't try getting up just yet." He said softly, she must have heard him because she started to look wildly around, when she was about to yell out, he said again.

"Don't worry I'm a friend. I found you in the woods and brought you here." He tried to put compassion in his voice, but it wasn't coming out as well as he had hoped.

"Can you come out? I don't remember anything and I feel like I know you if I just saw your face." Her voice still had that musical note in it. Nothing had changed in her except for the fact she had no memory.

"No I can't come out; but I will be here always, whenever you need me, all you have to do is call me." _I don't care anymore, _he thought_ I want her to trust me._

"Can I see any small part of you? Just to know a little of what you look like?" Behind the tree where the voice was coming from she heard a sword being pulled from its sheath. A second later something was in her hand. It was a chunk of hair. While the girl examined it, he set to work getting firewood. _Why did I allow a girl to tell me what to do? Well, _said a small voice in the back of his head, _she didn't tell you what to do and you gave your hair to her willingly. Fine, _he thought making up his mind; _I am still able to do what I want when I want. Now, how am I going to start this fire?_

The girl held the small mass of hair that seemed to be glittering in her palm. It was silver white, more white than silver. It was incredibly soft, when she looked at the hair she felt as if she was forgetting something, _get used to it, girl, you don't even know your name, _she thought.

"What will I call you." She didn't really word it as a question, "I know I will call you Mitsukai." He stopped in his tracks, Mitsukai meant bringer of light, and innocence. _Oh, if you only knew_, he thought.

"That's fine." He could hear her squirming wanting to ask him more. "Yes?"

"Mitsukai," the name seemed to stick even with or without his blessing, "what's my name?"

"Kagome." He barley whispered


	2. I'll be Watching

**A note from your Author:** Dammit! I always forget to do the disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha. I am also really sorry to those of you who were waiting for my story to up date and then it never did and then I deleted it without saying... (big time formal bow) I'm so sorry! Ahem, on with the story.

Chapter 2

I'll be watching

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He had been waiting for Kagome to come back, but she had left hours ago. The only thing he knew to do was to go to the well, but Kagome's scent had gone in the opposite direction of the portal. He did the last thing he could think of.

"Mirkou? I need…."

"Advice about the ladies?" The sly monk looked up over his reading. After Naraku had been defeated his wind tunnel had closed up, but it didn't cure his lecherous attitude.

"Dammit I came here to tell you Kagome is gone." _Well that could have come out better, and quieter._

"WHAT?!" Came another voice, a more female voice. "What did you do this time?" A very stern demon slayer stood over him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I.. uh… that is….um well, I kissed her. Well she actually kissed me." The hanyou seemed terrified under the enraged girl standing over him.

"Atta b-" Mirkou started to say but in seconds a slap could be heard across the village. Mirkou fell over a new red handprint across his face. "What I meant to say was, that was very irresponsible of you Inuyasha- wait did you say she kissed you?" Sango held her arm back about ready to strike again, but before she did the monk started laughing, "Well then you must have done something really wrong because there is only one reason why a girl would run after she kissed the person she loves."

He leaned in closer so he could whisper in Inuyasha's ear "Are you having any trouble? You know with getting it up? I could give you some pointers, say a warm up." This time another slap could be heard across the village along with some choice curse words, many of which need not to be repeated, oh what the hell.

"You bastard!!! Only a lecherous, bastard, son of a bitch would ever suggest that!! Fuc-" (AN And I will allow your imagination to follow after that).

Sango just rolled her eyes; this was going to take a while. She didn't hear what Mirkou had said to Inuyasha but she had an idea. Unfortunately for her she was going to have to intervene if she wanted to find out where Kagome went.

Feeling like a mother trying to break apart her kids she grabbed both boys by their ears and wrenched them apart. _That is one thing I like about ears, _she thought, _if pulled the head must follow._

"Now Inuyasha where did Kagome go?" She had to shout over the new string of curses flying from both men's' lips.

"I don't know, let go of me!" Yelled the irate hanyou.

"No. Tell me what happened, after she kissed you." _That will be explained later_ she thought, _if Inuyasha ever finished his story._

"Well… we kissed and I told her I loved her." His eyes didn't exactly meet Sango's when he said this.

"What did you say?" She hissed in his ear, it was a tone she loved to use because it put the fear of the gods into anyone who heard it.

"I said, dammit I can't say it with him looking at me in that way." Mirkou was watching the conversation with great interest,

(AN I love Mirkou and I must say that he thinks Kagome just went through the well, and he can't help his nature. With that said don't hate me for what I have said about him or what I am going to make him say next.)

"I said, dammit I can't say it with him looking at me in that way." Mirkou was watching the conversation with great interest; he seemed to be hanging on every word, waiting for the dirty sex story to come.

Within seconds Mirkou was flying out of the hut and the door shut firmly behind him.

"They want to keep it all them to themselves, they need to understand I have much experience in that area. At that moment a pretty girl passes him and like a dog he started to follow.

"Now Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango seemed much kinder now that the monk was nowhere in the vicinity.

"I said 'I love you.'" but then his face suddenly went white, "No I said 'I love you Kikyo.'" It came out as barley a whisper but Sango heard it, I rather say she knew that was coming, take it from a girl. When something bad happens in a relationship girls always seem to know.

"Which way did she go?" The hanyou didn't even seem to want to speak. Sango was about to open her mouth again but he quietly started speaking.

"It's all my fault. I don't deserve her, she is so wonderful and all I can think about is Kikyo. I don't know which way she went I felt her aura just vanish." He hung his head, Sango actually felt badly for him. He was a prick and he didn't deserve Kagome but he was really sad and he really felt responsible. He didn't want to share the fact about the jewel or the fact that he might know where she was.

"Well we will just have to find her."

"No, we wait, I can't force her to come back to me after what I did. If she wants to come back then she can come at any time. I am not going after her I don't deserve to do that."

Sango stopped in her tracks, _he actually changed, he is different, and he's starting to think without just acting._

"Is that really what you want to do? What if she is in danger?"

"If she was in danger I would know, she is safe I can feel that, I can't force her to do anything right now." _All I can do is watch over her now. _

"Mitsukai?"

"Yes, I'm here." His voice sounded as is always had, calm and cool.

"Where are we?" She had been trying hard to remember what had happened and who she was, but all she could really remember is her name, and what objects were around her.

"We are in Japan. It's a country in the middle of the ocean." He then started telling her about the ocean and he went on to say what other things were.

"Demons."

"What was that?" He said, his voice for the first time since she met him faltered.

"Demons tell me what that is, I had a dream last night and the word that kept coming into my head was demons."

"What else was in your dream?" He was curious, could her memory be coming back? If it was, could she really forgive him for what he had done to her?

"Nothing else was really in my dream, only the feeling of demons…" her voice faded off, "No, wait! There was something else it was a field, and there was a man and he had silver hair and he was running. He had the oddest ears." She stopped there and waited for his response.

"Did you see his face?" She couldn't see his face but it had gone milky white, _why does she have to remember now? Can't we have a few days together before she leaves me?_

"No his back was turned to me, Mitsukai what is going on, did I dream about you?" She asked playfully. Both were becoming more familiar with each other, and Kagome didn't feel the need for shame or any kind of hesitancy with Mitsukai. He was the closest and dearest friend she had known, and it helped that he was the only living thing she talked to that she could remember.

"Demons are creatures of great power, they are immortal and don't have to follow the same rules as humans. I want to-" he stopped himself there and was silent for a long time.

"Good night Mitsukai." With that she lay down and fell asleep.

"Good night….my love." He said as quietly as he possibly could.


	3. I'm right, right?

Chapter Three 

I'm right, right?

Mitsukai wanted her to trust him. She has started to remember a few things; she even called out his name in her sleep. He knew that she would soon have to go back to the village but he couldn't bear to lose her to the others.

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, her face full of terror. These dreams had been visiting her for a few weeks now. He instantly went to her side and placed his hands on her, one on her forehead, and the other on her sweaty palm.

Usually this always comforted her, but as of the last few nights it hadn't.

"Shush, I'm here." He hated to do that, showing her his feelings. He had done that once and it hadn't worked out very well. She soon calmed under his cool hands. When she started to wake he took his hands away and pulled back into the darkness. This had been a ritual as of late, she would become restless, he would comfort her, she would wake, and he would be safely hidden away.

"Mitsukai?" She rubbed her eyes and stared out into the darkness, no matter how well he had hidden himself she would always know which direction to look.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Do you believe in heaven?" That must have been what the dream was about, she always dreamed something and then woke to ask him what they meant.

"I believe in a type of heaven, there is a place you go after you die, but I also believe heaven can be found on earth." He had no idea why he was being so open to her, he never had in the past.

"Awe, you're a softie." She giggled at the thought of her angel, her protector being a die hard romantic.

"Feh, I don't have to tell you anything." Mitsukai stopped as he said that, "I mean, yes, sometimes I can be a …… _softie_." He said that word with as much disdain as he could manage. This only made Kagome giggle even harder. She stopped after a while Mitsukai's answer had reminded her of something.

"Mitsukai, why can't I remember?" She threw her hands up in disgust and curled into a ball and cried. This was the time when Mitsukai wanted to be with her the most.

"Kagome," this was said so softly he didn't even think she heard him.

She stopped shaking and turned around. The tears were rolling down her face and they wouldn't stop.

"Go back to sleep and when you wake I will be sitting next to you."

"Why can't you come now?" Even when the words came out she knew that he wouldn't come out when she was like this. "No I can wait, thank you." She lay her head back down on the ground and instantly went back to sleep.

He waited for a few hours before he finally made his decision. _We can't be alone anymore. The others are so worried I must take you back. _Every time he thought this his chest would feel like a huge weight would fall deeper, and harder on his heart.

_This can't be, can I actually be falling in love with her? I thought I couldn't fall in love anymore. But will she forgive me?_ He paced back and forth behind the trees, _I'm right, right? Why does this feel so wrong? No, she needs the others more than she needs just me._

With his mind made up, he walked into the clearing and gently picked Kagome up. This was the first time that he had been so close to her since he had first brought her to the clearing. He had forgotten how small she was, but he hadn't forgotten how good it felt to have her in his arms. While standing there he forgot what he was doing, he was just fascinated with her closed eyes.

When his trance was broken he started walking. The trip was short and guided by the moon. When the journey ended, just as he had picked her up he gently let her down. The sun was starting to rise over the edges of the mountains and he knew that he would only have moments to spare with her.

"Kagome, I have to say goodbye now. Don't be afraid we'll meet again." He closed his eyes the entire time because he was afraid he would be enchanted again in the tresses of her hair. He then rose and left, when he had gotten as far as the woods he roared as loud and as terrible as he could manage. It wasn't hard because all he had to do was to put his feelings into sound. _There Inuyasha, you have won, take her back and never hurt her again. Because if you do, you won't have time to breath._ He then silently turned and wandered away.

**A note from your Author:** I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt like ending it here.


	4. Where have you been?

**Chapter 4**

Where have you been?

Every person in the village heard the roar that day, older men and women heard it and thought the wrath of the gods had finally fallen upon them. Some of the more sensible ones just thought that a demon was on the rampage again.

Inuyasha woke from his usual position sitting in the large oak at on the outskirts of the village. He liked the tree; it was tall enough for him to watch over not only the entire village, but also the woods out skirting it. He stayed there for hours on end, never eating or sleeping just watching and hoping that he would see her coming from the trees. Every once in a while he would catch her scent on the breeze, but as soon as it would come it would go, he wanted to go to her, but she needed her space.

On that morning he had allowed himself just a moment of sleep, his eyes snapped open just before the scream happened, Kagome's smell was everywhere, not just on the breeze but actually here, right near him. He knew exactly whose scream it was, and he only pondered for a second why he would be so close to the village and to Kagome.

_What if she is in trouble?! I have to save her!_ He moved so fast from the tree that its twigs almost cried out in protest, but a few moments later it righted itself and after the tree was perfectly still down to the last leaf, it wondered if it would ever see anything so different in its branches again.

Meanwhile, the thing had taken off so fast trees were bent and broken in protest of trying to stay out of the way of the rampaging demon.

Kagome had woken to the roaring of her fallen angel, but not knowing what the sound was she thought the scream had been a call of the wind, an ancient spell carried over breeze and storm. When she arose to her feet she saw a man running towards her, his silver-white hair was gleaming behind him. The red of his costume made this odd person stand out even more. Kagome thought of a flag that had too many different things on it to attract her attention.

Without warning she remembered another thing that had too many sparkling objects to try and get her attention. It was a hard thing, but it had bright colors covering its body. _Plastic_ she thought. Yes, the thing was made of plastic, and it was molded into many different objects. As if bidden memories of plastic came flowing back. A water bottle, a woman holding a small plastic device to her ear and talking, many other visions came flooding back, unfortunately Kagome couldn't make anything of it, she only could recognize plastic.

By this time, the man had reached her he was about to speak when Kagome fell over and grabbed his arm, the memories taking hold of her mind and her unwilling body following faintly.

"Kagome!" When Inuyasha had met up with the girl, she fell weakly into his arms. "Shh, it's all right, I'm here, just sleep."

Bidding herself to relax in this stranger's arms, the last thing Kagome thought of was the protection of his embrace and the silver of his hair.

Kagome awoke to find herself in a strange hut. She glanced over at the dying embers in a pit near her hand. _Finally something familiar_, she thought remembering in her short memory of the fires Mitsukai made for her. Thinking of him she sat with a start. Pain pounded into her head like nails, shuddering Kagome forced herself to move. _I have to find him._

There was movement at the door. Kagome looked up, hope shining across her face, _he's come for me, he hasn't left me alone in this place._ The figure who walked through the door wasn't who she was imagining and Kagome didn't even bother trying to hide the smile as it dropped away. _He has the silver hair, maybe he is my Mitsukai,_ she thought.

"Oh, you're up, I was just coming in to tend the fire." For some reason he wouldn't look in her eyes, _perhaps he feels guilty for leaving me with that monster so close. Yes, that's it, he's feeling sorry for putting me in danger!_

"Kagome," he sat down next to her, "Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha threw his hands to his face and silently cried next to the one who had been haunting his every moment since he last saw her.

Kagome had no idea what to do. She could never remember being in a situation like this before. She couldn't even remember ever coming in contact with people previous to this moment. A memory popped up when she looked down at the anguished form near her. She thought back to the time when she first woke up and all she wanted was Mitsukai's touch.

Kagome leaned down and placed her hands around her companion's chest. _I hope this works._ There she stayed for a long while, not really knowing when to let go.

Inuyasha looked out at her small hands embracing him. He could tell she was apprehensive about it but she was willing to put that aside for him. He watched as one of her hands played with his rosary as the other knotted itself in his hair.

"Kagome." He gently pushed her off, even though his instincts and heart wanted nothing more than to hold her even tighter. When he rose and reached the door, he turned back to see her staring into the fire. "Thanks."

Kagome lay her head back down on the mat and watched the fire Mitsukai had brought to life. She smiled in knowing the face of her angel. _I promise to stay by your side forever._ She snuggled back down and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Welcome to the rest of your life

**Chapter 5**

Welcome to the rest of your life

The next few weeks were hard on Kagome, she had never met so many people, and they all seemed to know her. She tried to remember all of their names, but they were just too difficult. She realized the clothes was wearing were in the wrong style, and she wondered where she had gotten them.

The one comfort to her entirely terrifying encounters was the fact that the boy who found her, she learned his name was Inuyasha, always was by her side. He had to be her Mitsukai, he was so attentive and caring.

One night about three weeks after Inuyasha had found Kagome he could be found leaving her hut. He had just said goodnight, and left her quickly not wanting to linger. He still felt extreme guilt for what he had done to her, and wanted nothing more than to make it right.

As he took a few steps away a hand reached out and grabbed him from behind.

"We need to talk."

"Sango!" Inuyasha was rubbing his chest where he thought his heart was going to explode from the scare the girl had given him.

When she led him to a fire behind Kagome's hut Miroku and a sleeping Shippo greeted them. After they had settled themselves down Sango turned to Inuyasha and started to question him.

"Did you know where Kagome was when she was missing?" Inuyasha immediately got mad, so he didn't see the dangerous look Sango was giving him.

"What?! Why would I keep her away from you guys?!" He wished he had been a bit quieter; he quickly turned around to see if there was any movement from the hut behind him.

"Well, we just thought, the way you found her, and you were always gone…" Miroku didn't seem to be nervous at all when he said this, even though he was getting the look of death from Inuyasha. He had become used to Sango and she was much scarier than the hanyou.

"You both think that I did something to her memory, and made her forget why she ran away in the first place." The hanyou's tone was deadpan though it was hard for him to conceal his anger.

"Kagome told me some stuff about when she was gone, today and there was something else, it all seemed to point to you." Sango looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes watching his every move.

"What 'something else'?"

"This." Sango pulled a small bundle out of her pocket, it was a tiny tuft of white hair.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered, the anger flashing in his eyes, only one was stupid enough to speak while the half-demon was in this state.

"So what should we do?" Miroku looked between his two companions with a carefree look.

"Nothing, we don't tell her, she can't know." Inuyasha sank back down to the ground and stayed silent, causing the rest of the crew to listen to the crackle of the fire and Shippo's heavy breathing.

Kagome went weakly back to her mat and lay down, her mind spinning from what she had just heard.

Dawn came to find Kagome sitting in her room deciding what she was going to do. She had barely slept because of the conversation she had heard in the night. _If only I had heard that name!_ She thought frustrated she didn't hear all of what the hanyou had said the night before. She was also angry with herself for not recognizing Inuyasha's voice was nowhere near Mitsukai's.

The door opened to reveal the one person she had been thinking about all night.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Well, most of the night had been devoted to someone else.

"Oh, ah hey, I just came in to see to the fire." He refused to look in her face, the guilt washing over him and flowing to Kagome like waves. She couldn't figure out why he would be so sorry for something, but remembering the night's discussion she could understand why he wouldn't want to look at her.

"I just wanted to see the sunrise." She grabbed a blanket and walked out to meet the dew stained grass and the celestial ball of flame. He followed but stayed a few steps behind her; they stood there, like two immoveable statues enjoying a natural wonder.

After a while Kagome turned back to see Inuyasha staring at her, _yes I can see it, _she thought as she looked at him,_ he doesn't want to be here but feels like it's his obligation._

"I have to leave. I must find him." She knew he understood exactly what she was saying, but she waited for him to tell her what she needed to know.

"I thought you were going to say that." _I just want his name, _her mind screamed_ can't you give me that?!_

Without looking back she started to walk in the direction of the forest, knowing in there somewhere he was waiting for her.

Inuyasha watched her walk away for a few moments and then sprung into action. He went quickly to the hut near Kagome's and woke the girl sleeping inside.

"Sango." When she blinked and tried to raise a fist to hit him, he knew she was listening, "Kagome and I are going to leave for a few days, go to a few old places, to jog her memory. Don't worry I'll be with her," he said quickly when the girl started to rise, "I think it should only be the two of us." Sango accepted this and nodded closing her eyes at the same time.

Inuyasha went back outside to see that the girl was only a quarter a ways across the field and it would take another few hours for her to get all the way across. Inuyasha settled into a tree and waited until she reached the forest edge, it would be easier to follow her under the shade of the forest.

Once Kagome reached the edge she was glad to be out of the sun. Why she had kept the blanket with her was beyond her. _I should have given it to him, _she grumbled, but when she thought about sleeping outside the blanket became a much more friendly idea.

Inuyasha silently followed the girl making sure to not produce a single sound. They went on like that for hours, the light growing stronger and then starting to die away. The three stalkers, Kagome stalked the man of her dreams, Inuyasha stalked the girl in front of him, and the last stalker followed the silver hanyou with a vicious smile on their face.

When night began to fall Kagome decided she had better make camp while the light was still available. Laying her blanket down and finding some small sticks she began to work at a fire.

After a few failed attempts Kagome finally had a comfortable fire. She stopped and was amazed, _I didn't remember how to do that, it just came naturally._

Inuyasha watched the girl's self-satisfying smile, and congratulated her. _She must have remembered something._ A noise behind him made the half-demon spin around.

A figure was moving away from him, weaving in and out of the trees. Careful to not disturb the girl behind him Inuyasha followed, curiosity taking the better of him.

When he finally reached the person, far away from the small campsite he had left, Inuyasha's blood ran cold when he saw who it was.

"Kikyo?"

"Oh don't look so surprised, I told you, I can't die." There was a gleam in her eye that if any normal being had seen it would have backed away. Inuyasha didn't see this. All he saw was the woman who taught him how to love.

"Kikyo…." Inuyasha's voice grew only to a whisper as he moved to embrace her. She always had that spell on him, whenever she came he always did her bidding.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo tried to fight against his hold but soon stayed silent under his arms. After a few seconds she pulled her arms around his and looked up at him. They stared at one another, brown eyes linked with golden, and their lips connected.

Inuyasha thought back, unwillingly to Kagome's kiss. Hers had been filled with hope, and promises. She may have told herself she loved him, but all he felt in her kiss was a strong crush. Kikyo gave him passion, gave him the desire that was only a pale reflection in Kagome's feeling.

Kagome herself turned away from the couple leaning hard against the tree she was hiding behind. She remembered. She remembered she had loved Inuyasha but he always wanted someone else. _Kikyo_ the name came up unbidden almost like a sickness. Memories and visions hit her like waves. She telling Inuyasha she loved him, he leaving her again and again, then telling her how sorry he was, and she believing him every time. Then the last memory made Kagome sink to the ground. She had kissed him, and he confessed his love to that woman behind her. Getting up Kagome rushed away, she didn't care if she made noise, she felt just like the time before, completely and utterly alone (AN She can only remember Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship and nothing else and even then she can't make real sense of it).

After running for a while she dropped to her knees and sobbed. It wasn't that she hast crying over a lost love, she had already found another; she was in despair for being alone. The emptiness consumed her. _I want memories! _Her mind screamed. _I want to remember being happy, sad, I want to share my memories with someone!_ She pushed her face close to the ground as if the dirt could giver her all the answers.

Fingers gently reached out to hold her dirt stained chin. A softer touch Kagome had never felt but she couldn't bear to look at her saviors face. The touch never hardened, but simply began to caress her tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome knew the voice of her angel better than anyone. She was nervous as she looked up; as it was the first time she had seen his face. Sesshomaru watched her reaction to his face with a wary eye. He prayed she wouldn't realize what had happened. He figured she once she saw him she would run away, or go back to his brother. She did neither.

Kagome jumped up and hugged him so hard both of them fell backwards. Before another word was spoken Kagome lightly kissed her angel. Sesshomaru was speechless. He had thought she would run away from him, most normal people did which was why he was so standoffish. But here she was on top of him and kissing him (AN don't let your minds wander, this scene is totally innocent! Perverts). Sesshomaru kissed Kagome back, this time much more deeply. He was filled with such desire; it scared him (Ok so not _that _innocent). When they pulled away from the kiss Kagome lay her head on his chest.

"I went looking for you." She knew it was obvious, but the other thing she wanted to say was way to forward.

"It's a good thing I was watching over you, because you would have been lost in these woods forever." He murmured softly, not wanting to break away.

"You were there the entire time!" Kagome started to pull away but he smiled and held her tight.

"You're not getting away that easily." Kagome glared at him, which made his grin only widen.

The emotions starting to flow through his body were completely new to Sesshomaru. Of course it was true he had had a secret love burning for this girl, but to have her here and with him was completely different.

"Hey," he woke from his thought to look into her amber eyes. "I don't even know your real name."

He hesitated, never was he more pleased to tell someone his name, but never was he more nervous. "Sesshomaru." He whispered.

"Hmm, that's kind of a mouthful isn't it? I think I will call you Sesshy." She started to giggle at the glare coming up from Sesshy's face. "What? I can't call you that?"

"You can came me it if you don't expect an answer." He said through gritted teeth, which only made the girl laugh harder.

"Oh, I won't be able to remember your full name, I'll only remember Sesshy!" She said between laughs. The demon glared, but then had a wicked idea.

He grabbed her hips and flipped her around, then positioned himself on top of her. Kagome's laughs ceased at the look coming from her demons eyes.

"What were you going to call me?" His voice was dangerous and his body was lowering down on hers.

"Um… Sesshy-omaru?" She said complete innocence on her face.

"Wrong answer." He said finally making his move. His hand went and started to tickle her. Her explosion of laughter almost made Sesshy….ahem Sesshomaru stop, but the point of merciless torture kept him going.

"Ah! Sesshy! Stop! Sesshy!" she yelled out between gasps.

"Not answering!" He called out gleefully.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped which made him stop.

It took a while for Kagome to catch her breath and when she did she glared over at the demon lying next to her.

"I'll get you back." She swore, which gave him a small smile.

"How can you, I'm not ticklish." It may have been boastful, but it also happened to be true. When his guard was down she made her move.

Kagome leaned in so her face was only inches away from his nose. Without waiting she silently brushed her lips against his left eye and then his right. She slowly moved down to his nose and then moved along his cheekbones.

"Kagome." He whispered, desire chocking his voice.

"Sesshy!" She cried leaning back. Sesshomaru hated the satisfied look on her face. _Am I getting soft?_ He wondered, _that was almost too easy for her._ He glanced over at the girl who had gotten up to find firewood. _Better get used to it, you're going to be wrapped around her finger_ he told himself with a small grin. The old Sesshomaru would have scoffed at the idea that he would be so dependent on a human, but after only a few short weeks Sesshomaru could see the changes quite significantly in himself. This girl however she had done it was able to melt away a hole for herself in his once frozen heart.

Kagome came back with firewood with a lighter heart, she had finally found her place. It was in his arms (arm for you purists, I really could write either way). She leaned down to the ground to get the small spark going.

Kagome looked up to feel a swift kiss on the back of her neck.

"I'm going to find some food." And in seconds he was gone. Kagome smiled at complete content with everything. _When you get back, I'm going to tell you how I really feel_, she thought the excited nerves arising in her stomach.

If only he had returned.


	6. I'll Wait

**Chapter 6**

I'll wait

Kagome sat for a while before she began to get sleepy, she wasn't worried, she knew he could take care of himself. She fixed herself a bed of leaves, because she had left her blanket behind and lay down enjoying both the cool night breeze and the warmth provided by the fire.

The way Kagome was awoken was neither subtle nor quiet. A large explosion sounded across the trees. Kagome awoke to see a ball of light surround a clearing of trees followed by a boom.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out, fearful of what she may see next. She started to run, not even bothering to put out the weak embers. She ran as fast and as hard as she could to where she thought was the blast sight.

Kagome came across a small clearing, she knew the blast must have happened on the other side of the trees across from her. She looked around to find her bearings and saw the village with twinkling lights and people coming out to see what the blast had been.

Kagome was blind to everything around and her didn't notice the wooden boards built up straight in her path.

Searing pain knocked into her legs and Kagome fell over from the shock of running into something solid.

Without stopping herself Kagome looked down inside the well. It was completely dark but she could hear faintly the crying of a woman. Before she knew what she was doing Kagome sat on the edge of the well and jumped in. _I'll help this lady out, and then find Sesshomaru _she promised herself, but that was before she was enveloped in a purple light.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, fearful and needing the protection of her angel. The light seemed to guide her on, and it may have been her imagination, but Kagome could swear she thought it also tried to comfort her.

When the natural colors surrounded her again Kagome saw she was sitting on the side of the well, but there was a building surrounding it. Weak rays of sunlight filtered though the only window in the room. Kagome could barely make out the wooden beams that made up the roof. A figure moved behind her that caught the girl's attention.

Mrs. Higurashi had become used to her daughter's long absences, but her heart told her this time there was something wrong. She had gone to the well every night and prayed her daughter would be brought home safe. That morning, like most of the mornings of late, Mrs. Higurashi had fallen asleep beside the well, complete exhaustion taking a hold of her.

_She seems like she's fine,_ Kagome thought as she surveyed the sleeping woman. _I better get back to Sesshomaru_, just like last time Kagome jumped down into the well. The only thing that met her this time was hard, cold dirt.

"No!" Kagome screamed, as she did everything in her power to claw, pound, and dig away at the dirt. She had to get back to him, he could be hurt, he could be looking for her, he could be…. _No I won't believe it_ she though as her tears mixed with the soil while she frantically tried to make her way back.

Strong arms wound around her and held her hands tight, Kagome fought but the desperation and hopelessness of the situation took over her mind, soul, and body. She crumpled down not caring about her clothes being covered with dirt and mud. She thought about the arms around her and closed her eyes and embraced him, knowing he had found her. But she threw herself back when she saw it wasn't he.

"Kagome! Tell me what is going on." Kagome stared warily at this woman who knew her name, she took in the woman's appearance. Odd clothing covered up an ill-taken care of body, her face was tear stained and her hair had fallen into a place that was used to sleeping on the floor.

"How do you know my name?" The woman seemed to deflate in front of her.

"I'm, well I'm your mother." Inside the woman was raving, _Inuyasha I'm going to kill you for putting her in danger, oh I warned you and now the next time I see you, you're going to get it._

The girl watched the woman's internal struggle with keen interest, _so this is my mother? I wondered why I never met her in the village, but what is she doing here with those strange clothes. They're kind of like my old ones when I was in the forest._ Another pang of sadness hit her when she remembered Sesshomaru. She started to move but then noticed something around the woman's neck.

"Plastic," she reached out and touched the necklace, "that's made of plastic."

"Yes, yes it is." The woman was taken aback, she knew it would take a while for her daughter to come back to her memory, _don't worry honey, I'll be there._

Kagome understood very little over the next few days. There were far less people to meet than in the Feudal Era, which Kagome learned was where she had been. Kagome tried to put herself back into her old daily routines but she couldn't stop the sadness from washing over her.

_I can learn all the facts I want, but if I can't remember then it'll all be useless_, her mind told her as her brother spoke of stories about Inuyasha.

At night Kagome could be found sitting on the roof above her bedroom window. When everyone believed she was safely tucked in her bed, she would climb up and stare at the stars. They seemed like they only thing that reminded her of the Feudal Era and of him. She would sit and watch the stars, as he would tell her their names.

After a good long while, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly climbed back down and into bed. She would never call it a safe place, the only safety she could think of was in his arms.

Back in the Feudal Era a silvery being stood beside the well. After several failed attempts he finally realized why the well had sealed itself off. _It's because she's back in her own time_ he thought sadly, _she's gone._

The figure wandered away remembering her hair, her eyes, and her wonderful, somewhat annoying knack for breaking away all of his distant emotions.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll wait for you."


	7. One Last Battle

**Chapter 7**

One last battle

Kagome started to go back to school about a month and a half since she fell through the well. She met new friends, who happened to know her, but to her they were new.

There was one boy who followed her around constantly, giving her odd little gifts. Kagome wondered often whether or not she and this Hojo had been a couple. _Not now though,_ she thought knowing it would be a very long time for her to move on.

"Kagome!" Inwardly Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, _he's just so tiring but I can never seem to shake him_. Turning around she wore a huge smile on her face.

"Hojo." She said it with less enthusiasm but the boy seemed not to notice.

"Have you been using that dried eel liver for your skin? It seems so bright today." She had to admit she did like being around someone that seemed so pure and unburdened with the cares of the world.

"Oh, no just a good nights sleep." When his face let down slightly, she quickly added, "But I used it on my hands, and it worked wonderfully." She smiled and rubbed her palms together.

"Let me see." Hojo took one of her hands and stroked it, he then held it and dropped their hands by his side. He looked up at her as if nothing was happening.

Externally Kagome tried to pretend it didn't bother her, but internally her heart and muscles tightened. _I never even got a chance to hold Sesshomaru's hand and here I am with this guy I don't even like. _Before long Kagome could feel the onset of tears and she quickly pushed herself away from Hojo.

"I'm sorry I have to go now." Not looking at him, or waiting for an answer she held her books tight and ran to the bathroom.

The bell rang while Kagome was still in the bathroom but she didn't care. The tears she had almost held back were still silently burning down her cheeks. _I would give up every memory I had just to spend one more moment with you_, she thought as she closed her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi stood by the door every day at the same time. She always wanted to welcome Kagome home from school and ask how her day went. The weeks while her daughter was gone had been hard on the family, but it was worse for her. Knowing in her heart something was wrong and not being able to do anything almost killed Mrs. Higurashi. She thought she may be overprotecting her daughter but she didn't care. Any moment with her now was more precious than ever.

When she saw Kagome coming up the sidewalk she knew it had been a hard day for her. Kagome was able to put on a front that nothing was bothering her, but her mother knew better. She knew all Kagome wanted was to go back in time and stay with her love.

Kagome looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway of their house smiling down at her. _I know she loves me, and cares for me, but I still can't remember her being my mother. _It was hard for Kagome to relate to her family, who loved her and treated her so closely; her lack of memories wouldn't allow her to reciprocate those feelings. _In time, please just be patient with me._

"Hi honey, how was school?" Her mother said when she reached the stoop.

"Not bad, I have a test tomorrow so I have to go and study." Kagome patted her mother on the back awkwardly when the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"I know things can be rough, but please move at your own pace." Her mother whispered into the girl's ear.

Kagome made her way to her room, a place where she still felt a bit uncomfortable. It was hard for her to tell herself that she had lived here, and she had made this space her own. She could understand the taste of some things, in fact she liked the design of the room exactly the way it was, it just was this place was a part of her past something she desperately wanted to remember.

After a few hours of trying to study; Kagome just couldn't concentrate, besides the test wasn't until next week she just needed time to be alone, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Kagome? Dinner's ready." She looked up to see the back of her mother's head pulling itself out of her doorway.

For the past few months there had been two kinds of dinner conversation, there was the one where the family talked and it felt somewhat normal, but when the 'do you remember when' phrase was brought up the table went silent. The other kind was when the family just couldn't talk at all.

The dinner tonight was like the first example. Kagome listened while her brother tried to get her mother to allow them to have a dog. She watched as he pleaded and begged, a small smile creeping out of her face.

When Sota finally said it would be financially beneficial for the dog because he could walk it instead of sitting inside watching television, Kagome full out smiled.

It took everyone at the table a moment to realize what had happened. Kagome had smiled all the time before she lost her memory, but since she came back not even a hint of lightness could be found around her.

The table quieted again, but this time it was a comfortable silence. The family had now realized they were going to be fine, and Kagome was starting to see she was moving forward.

That night when she was sitting on the roof, Kagome realized she had to move on. She knew she would never love so deeply again, but she knew she couldn't be in sorrow forever. Kagome looked out over the stars and sighed, _wherever you are, I know you're with me. I don't think I'll ever forget the few short days we had, but I don't want to be sad anymore._

Like a poetic movement the sky was filled with sparks and explosions. Gold sparklers joined the stars, and Kagome had never seen anything so pretty. Halfway through the show a white explosion happened right above Kagome's head.

The memories and visions of her past pounded in so heavily and so fast Kagome lost her footing on the roof and fell. She remembered.

_She was six and riding a small horse, she was crying the entire time_

_She was eight and her father was gone._

_She was sixteen and falling through the well for the first time_

_She saw him, stuck to the tree and speaking. _

_She saw Naraku dying before her very eyes._

_She saw herself kissing Inuyasha and then running away._

_She saw a knife sharp face, with cold purple eyes. _

_She saw him drawing his sword and charging_

_She saw him hitting_

_She saw only black_

The last vision completely confused Kagome, but she didn't have to worry about that, she was falling of the edge of the roof by that time and all that went through her mind was the silver white hair fading away.

Kagome never touched the ground. Whoever had been watching her from below had run up and caught her.

She seemed to be unconscious in her protector's arms and with a heavy heart he gently lay her down and turned to go.

_She remembers know, she won't ever forgive me for what I did to her_ the being thought with despair as he turned one last time to look at her.

Fortunately for both of them, he didn't make it to the forest before she woke up and saw him.

She ran as hard as she could and embraced him. Kagome's emotions were so strong they choked her voice for a very long time.

Sesshomaru had been waiting for this moment for hundreds of years. It had haunted his dreams, desires, but it also held all of his greatest fears. He knew now she held all of her memories that she would reject him the second she saw him. But he didn't care. He knew just seeing her one last time would be enough for him to live on for hundreds of years to come. That is if he was able to live through the rejection that was inevitably going to come.

When Kagome's emotions finally allowed her to get a few words out, they weren't what either had expected.

"I Love You!" Kagome hadn't expected that to be the first thing out of her mouth, nor had she really thought it would be quite so loud.

Sesshomaru stood there frozen, _didn't she remember, didn't she realize I was the one who took away all of those memories?_

Kagome never let go, but could feel the change in the being she held. _Doesn't he feel the same? Maybe he came to tell me he loves another…_ Kagome's blood ran cold. _I don't care I will never let go._

She could feel his hands taking hers and loosening them around his waist.

"No! I'm not going to let go! Even if you tell me you hate me, I'm never going to stop loving you!" She yelled, pushing her face into his back.

Sesshomaru was stunned; he had never been in a situation like this. Grabbing her arms more firmly he turned around to face her.

Kagome felt the warm fabric moving under her cheek, she tried to fight and stay with him but he was stronger than she was. Closing her eyes and dreading what was going to happen next she felt his chest rising and falling and his arms holding her as if he was afraid she would run away (AN he isn't wearing his old kimono but modern clothes).

They stayed this way, with the fireworks blazing above them, embracing as if time itself weren't present.

"Kagome," He pulled away only slightly to look at her face. "You remember, don't you?" He didn't want to bring it up, it was so painful, but he had to.

"Yeah," She remembered seeing his face, right before everything went dark. She pulled him tighter, needing his strength and comfort. "What happened?"

If she hadn't been there Sesshomaru wouldn't have had the power or the strength to speak about that stormy part of his past.

"Rin, Jaken, and I were walking. We were separated but it's happened before, I often went off by myself for days on end. When I came back to the place where I had left them I found them…." She squeezed him tighter and helped him on, "I found them dead. They weren't just killed they were slaughtered." Sesshomaru paled at the memory of seeing all of the blood and slashes everywhere. "The place reeked of my brother's scent and I went blind to everything but killing him. I tracked him for some days and one night I smelled it. What was even better was it was moving towards me. I hid behind a tree and you passed by…" Sesshomaru knew she remembered and let his voice die away.

"But he, I mean Inuyasha couldn't have killed them, I was with him the entire time." Her voice broke their silence with a quivering note.

"Yes, I found this out the night you went back through the well. But first, when I awoke from my rage and saw your body at my feet I knew you had some kind of power over me that I didn't even realize myself." Kagome lay her head back down on his chest, listening only to the beating of his heart. In one fluid motion Sesshomaru picked her up and sat down on the ground. "You must be tired," he whispered.

"Tell me what happened the night I fell through the well." Sesshomaru stayed silent for a while, taking his memory back to what had happened the night he vowed to wait for his true love.

"I left to find food but something found me first, it was my brother but there was something wrong with his aura. He had been with the Priestess Kikyo for several hours, and I believe she put some sort of spell on him. Without even speaking he pulled out his sword and charged at me." Sesshomaru thought about the crazed look in his brother's eye. "I jumped away and looked back at him, he seemed only intent on killing me and he kept running and stabbing even though I dodged every time." Kagome wondered why he didn't fight back but before she could ask Sesshomaru answered. "I didn't want to be a fighter anymore, all I wanted was to be with you. I wanted to be your lover not a fighter," he smiled slightly at the phrase he heard so often in the seventies, and for the little tease.

Her face went red but she said nothing to interrupt his story.

"Both Inuyasha and Kikyo grew frustrated with my behavior and they stopped fighting. Kikyo called out to me…..

_'Demon!' she called, Sesshomaru was able to sense the sinister note even from where he was standing, 'I'll give you a good reason to fight.' She smiled a wicked smile and Sesshomaru could do nothing but listen._

_'I killed your precious pets,' His rage heightened, but the only thing that kept him sane was the thought that Kagome was waiting for him. 'I watched them plead and beg for their lives.' She threw back her head and cackled._

_'Why?' Sesshomaru's voice tried to be calm but the edge on it could have cut metal._

_'Because I knew you would go after your brother, and then when your swords connected I would be able to get the one thing I have desired for years.'_

_'What?' Sesshomaru didn't trust his patience or his voice for anything more than a few words._

_'I WANT TO BE HUMAN, DO YOU THINK I LIKE LIVING OFF THE SOULS OF THE DEAD?' She screamed raging towards him._

_Sesshomaru stepped easily to the side as she tried to claw at him. Inuyasha ran towards her, his sword raised. This time Sesshomaru didn't want to stand aside, he wanted to fight, his one last battle. _

_With a seconds motion he pulled his sword out and ran to the center of the clearing. Inuyasha as usual charged without thinking aiming straight for his brother's heart. Their swords made a deadly clash the sound raging through the forest. _

_Because both swords were created equal to the other, the power created between the two bothers was fierce. They raged on, each time the swords touched or clashed dangerous sparks would shower the two brothers. _

_After a powerful blow from both sides, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sent flying away from one another. When they reached their feet both brother looked at Kikyo who seemed to be enjoying the fight. _

_Inuyasha set up for the attack and Sesshomaru started to block it. When the Wind Scar and Sesshomaru's block touched the entire forest was surrounded in a white light. Sesshomaru looked up to see Kikyo floating above them the change to mortality overtaking her. _

_When she fell to the ground the brothers took no time to reach her side. Without thinking Sesshomaru plunged his blade through Kikyo's stomach. _

'_That was for Rin and Jaken.' Kikyo glared and then fell back._

_Sesshomaru stared at his brother, the black spot on his aura seeming to fall away. Something else started to change in him as well. His hair started to darken as his ears shrank. _

'_You two were linked, when she became human, so did you.' Sesshomaru explained as Inuyasha looked at his hands. _

_It was only until Sesshomaru heard the yells and cries of the villagers did he remember Kagome._

"I rushed back only to find you were gone." He finished, relieved he was finally able to speak about that night.

"So they're both dead," Her voice had been unused for a while so the question came out only in a whisper, Sesshomaru nodded and waited for her to continue, "What did you do after that?"

"I waited for you." He told her stories about his life and the different adventures he went on.

Sesshomaru spoke for hours, he never noticed when she fell asleep on his chest, but he really didn't care. She was with him and she loved him, there was noting that could go wrong.

He woke her up in the few moments before dawn and took her up to the roof.

"I want to start a new beginning with you." He said holding her tight, as they gazed at the sunrise.

Kagome still groggy from sleep, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss.

And there they stood, never noticing the troubles around them, and kissing like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
